


Monsters Among Us

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Horror, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Canonical Character Death, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that there would always be monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Among Us

“I-I don’t understand…..I-I thought you were dead…” Miko stared up at Megatron, as she felt her legs fall underneath her, the tyrant leader towering over her. He had his sword unsheathed, but his face was different: angry, empty, as if he wasn’t there anymore.

“So naive, just like the rest of you pathetic insects….” The Decepticon leader said, with a wicked grin. “From now own, there will be no more kindness, no more chivalry, and no more righteousness. Not while I’m around, little Miko…” He held up his unsheathed blade high. In the dim light, Miko could see her confused and terrified face glistening in its reflection.

“…You….this is just…a bad dream,” she uttered, her voice wavering. “You’re not here…..”

He laughed, a terrible, cruel laugh, a sound she never wanted to hear again. “Oh, no, that’s where you’re wrong, little Miko…” he replied, walking up her and held up the edge of his blade under her chin, her amber eyes staring starting right into his red-blood optics.

“I’ve never felt more alive in my entire life." 

Then, from one quick yet cruel thrust of his blade, she knew that there would always be monsters, monsters that walk among us.


End file.
